Mates' Instincts
by Mama Bear1
Summary: Bella copes with being a vampire. She struggles with her attraction to Tanya, who unknown to Bella, are mates. Femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Chapter 1**

I recently moved into Forks with my dad Charlie after my mother, Renee, became engaged to Phil. I figured they'd want to be alone for a little while and I also wanted to be closer to Charlie. The biggest reason was that Charlie was really sick and didn't have much time left.

I would be starting school in a few days and was settling in. It was one of the conditions Charlie made in order for me to live with him. Yesterday, I roamed around the city trying to familiarize it. Things have changed quite a bit. I guess that would be expected.

I decided to take a walk through the woods to relax, hoping it would calm my nerves about going to a new school. I inhaled deeply, taking in the beauty of Mother Nature. It was a way to help be cope. Watching Charlie suffer was heartache. I think that was one of the reasons why he insisted I went to school. He didn't want me to watch him suffer.

The sun was now setting. It radiated through the gaps between the trees and leaves, making the forest glow in a yellowish-gold tint. The sight really was breathtaking.

I buttoned up my jacket to keep myself warmer. The cold air was harsh but not even that could take away the beauty.

I decided to head back home. It would be getting dark soon and I would run the risk of getting lost in the dark if I didn't go home now.

On my way, I stopped when I heard a strange noise. I listened carefully, trying to figure out what it was. As it got louder, I kept changing my opinion on what it was. Then, it was clear. It was the sound of hooves running.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to stand in the middle and run the risk of getting trampled on but I also didn't know which way it was coming. I hoped it wasn't a huge animal and stepped to the side.

My ears failed me though when I saw a herd of deer running toward me. I tried to get out of their way but I wasn't fast enough. One of the deer sideswiped me and I fell to the ground. Not shortly after the deer left, a wolf came running towards me. That's when I realized that the wolf was hunting the deer. I quickly looked for a stick or something else that could be used as a weapon.

I had my eyes zoned in on a thick stick but couldn't run to it in time. The wolf came at me and bit me. I let out a scream that echoed through the forest. I was doing my best to fight it off by punching and kicking it away but the wolf had a death grip on me.

I heard a crack followed by a yelp. I felt the wolf's jaw leave my body. I thought the worst was over but then I felt another set of teeth pierce the flesh on my neck. This time, the bite was much more painful than the last one. I felt my body being paralyzed, a burning sensation spread through my body. I screamed out in pain until I couldn't. My throat was burning from not only the venom, but from screaming. I'm not sure how long I was like this but eventually the pain put me to sleep. I guess my body couldn't handle it anymore.

I woke up some time later. I was very confused and I didn't remember what happened right away. I took my surroundings in. I was in the forest but some things were different. It seemed everything was brighter and clearer. All my senses were enhanced. It was like I was experiencing life all over again. I can see the _tiniest_, _smallest_ details. I could hear what seemed like _everything_. I told myself that maybe it was because I was having an adrenaline rush.

I slowly sat up and realized that my skin was sparkling. I stared at my hands and slowly moved them and watched as it sparkled. Forget adrenaline rush, this was a dream.

I got up and before I could think to do something else, I heard a loud horn that sounded like it was coming from a train. It was so loud that it was a little painful. I quickly covered my ears in hopes to shield it from the noise.

I was too distracted by the train horn that I didn't hear someone walking toward me.

A smooth, velvet voice reached my ears, "Miss?"

I whipped around to face a beautiful man holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. I took in his appearance; he was wearing black trousers, a dark greenish sweater and over that a black overcoat. My eyes traveled all over his body; pale white skin, the hard square of his strong jaw line, full lips, his hair was a darken bronze, and had high cheekbones. His facial features were strong, angular, and perfect. His eyes were a beautiful pink color, he stood a little over six feet, his body was thin, yet looked muscular at the same time. If I had to guess his age, he looked to be in his late teens.

The beautiful stranger slowly took a step towards me, "Easy." He said. His hands were still up.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to do or what was going on. I tried to ask him who he was but all of a sudden my throat felt like it was burning. My hand went to my throat and I started rubbing it in a failed attempt to soothe it.

"It's okay. I'm Edward Cullen and I am here to help you." He said, taking another step toward me. "Here." He said, offering his hand to me.

Normally I wouldn't be so trusting but he didn't look to be threatening and he looked genuinely concerned. I also felt like I didn't have much of a choice.

I stepped up and took his hand. When I gripped, I heard a loud cracking noise and the stranger flinched before grunting. I let go immediately and he quickly withdrew his hand, cradling it to his chest.

I felt bad and my emotions were on high alert. I felt my tears well up.

When he saw this, he quickly recovered and tried to reassure me. "It's okay. It's okay. I probably deserved it." He said the last part in a whisper but I caught it. "There is a lot to explain. First, I'm going to help you with your throat. Follow me."

Edward, as I now know him by, ran further into the forest, and I followed him. He said he could help my throat and with the intensity of the pain, I was willing to do anything. As I was running, I couldn't believe it. I seemed to be running faster than a cheetah. I didn't know what was going on. This was a lot to deal with.

Edward jumped on a cougar and snapped its neck. He turned to me and gestured for me to come to him. I walked up and in less than two seconds, I was beside him. This was the closest I got to him and was also the first time I embraced my senses. His scent was amazing. He smelled of red oak, honey and cedar wood.

"Drink." He said. I looked at him confused. As if he didn't need to explain any further.

I looked down at the dead cougar. Something inside me snapped. It was like instinct. My instinct. I dug my sharp teeth in its neck and drained its blood. When I finished, it was like I was back to myself. What did I do and why? I stood in shock and Edward turned my body to him. He wiped the blood off my chin and smiled, "See? It comes naturally. I know it's rough at first but eventually it will make sense. How is your throat?"

"Better." I was surprised by the voice that came out my mouth. It wasn't my voice that I recognized. It was smooth, velvety, husky, musical. I loved it.

Edward saw the expression on my face and said, "Like I said, there is a lot to go over. You will need to feed more before we can get out of the forest. When we are done, I will take you to my family's house and we can talk."

I nodded, not knowing what to do.

"I have to say you are taking this very well for someone who has no knowledge of what is going on." he said.

* * *

Edward and I hunted until I was full. Not exactly satisfied though; it was as if I was missing something. He killed all the animals and told me he would teach me to hunt later because I'm going through enough right now. He drove me to his house and led me inside. It was a beautiful house. It was the kind of house that I dreamed of one day owning.

"Here are clothes you can borrow and the shower is down there." He said pointing. I looked down at myself and saw how bloody I was.

"My family will be here later. We thought it best so that you wouldn't be so overwhelmed." Edward said.

I thanked him and went to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection, I gasped. Now I was struck with two thoughts. One of them was that I hadn't been breathing…at all. The second was my beauty.

I was gorgeous. My skin was flawless, I was a little taller, my body was to die for; curves in all the right places. My hair dark brown and it was longer. What caught my attention the most was my ruby eyes. I ran a hand through my hair, more confused than ever just when I thought I couldn't be.

I took my shower and got dressed before meeting Edward in the living room.

He offered me a seat and took one himself across from me.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella." I answered. I wanted to get this over with quickly so that I could go home to Charlie. That thought struck me. Charlie must be so worried!

"Can I call my dad; let him know that I'm okay?" I asked.

He looked sympathetic and was struggling with something. "Bella, I don't know how to tell you this."

My stomach was in knots. "What?"

Edward crossed his arms and said "It will be a while before you can see him."

"Why?" I asked.

Edward's jaw tensed and his eyes shifted to the hard wood floor. "I'm trying to put it in gentle terms."

"Just say it. Band-aid right off" I said and made a ripping motion with my hand.

"Bella…you're…you're a vampire." he said.

* * *

**A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone. If you please be kind and let me know what you think. I would like to get an idea of what you would like to see happen. **

**There is a poll on my profile that I would like to get an input as well. It's about another Tanya/Bella story I'm working on.**


End file.
